


【好兆头】梦醒时分

by annabel827



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22568725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabel827/pseuds/annabel827
Summary: 恶魔早就进入了他的身体，也许六千年前就住了进去。
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 32





	【好兆头】梦醒时分

**Author's Note:**

> 设定：天使能够像人类一样睡觉。

Aziraphale在睡午觉，他一向乐于融入人类社会，一点人类的习惯让他更像个开旧书店的老学究。蝉鸣了一声，Aziraphale突然被惊醒，他的床边凭空出现一条蛇——Crowley，恶魔有点不对劲，慢悠悠地滑到他的床上，自顾自地在他脚边蜷成一团。

Aziraphale困惑不已，外边正是伦敦难得的好天气，阳光正好，微风徐徐，他一点也不明白为什么Crowley一副冬眠的样子缩在他的床脚。带着困惑Aziraphale躺下身接着睡了。天使迷迷糊糊地又进入了梦乡，而在他脚边盘睡已久的Crowley却无声地睁开金色的眼睛。他一点点向前滑去，缠着对他来说过于温暖的，属于天使的充满圣光的身体。

Aziraphale睡得并不安稳，他总觉得哪里不对劲，脚边凉凉的，那应该是Crowley，他想到。不过那感觉却想要更多似的，顺着他的身体一路向上。蛇化的Crowley比平时小了一圈，睡梦中的天使终于反应过来，因为此时小号的Crowley正在他的白色睡裤里滑动着，冰冷的温度激起温暖皮肤一阵战栗，他想坐起身来，却发现自己连睁眼的力气都没有，甜腻的睡意将他拥在怀中，冰冷的触觉却保持着他意识上的短暂清醒。

Crowley吐出蛇信，满口满鼻全是天使的气味，他感觉自己似乎做着梦，怎么就跑到天使的裤管里来？不过，梦里也得不到满足可不是恶魔的风格。蛇信舔过天使柔软的大腿根部，为恶魔赢得了天使一道类似呻吟的喘息声，他像得到了心底最渴望的珍宝，用蛇尾缠住天使微微抬头的性器，他一路顺着天使的曲线游到天使的唇边，蛇信舔过天使爱吃甜食的唇，Crowley急切地想要品尝天使的滋味，甜腻的，带着爱意，只专属于恶魔。

恶魔的竖瞳闪着光，蛇尾在他刻意的动作下邪恶地撸动着天使已经完全清醒的勃起，他使了个坏心思，惹得天使发出一声更响的呻吟。Aziraphale昏昏沉沉地意识到自己正在恶魔身下承受他的挑弄，这个想法令他颤抖，几乎在蛇尾的动作中射出来。他的眼睛不再紧闭，身体完全交付给作恶的恶魔，他被蛊惑着，随着恶魔的诱惑逐渐达到高潮。

蛇尾沾上天使的白浊，细微的触觉带起一阵电流直达恶魔脑海。Crowley突然恢复人形，将Aziraphale压在身下，悄然解开束缚，用吻封住天使的唇。天使这时完全清醒了，并意识到恶魔在口中作乱的舌，下意识地回应着。高潮的余韵还未散去，恶魔的手又来勾他，游走在身上的手有技巧地在天使身上种下欲望的种子，以充满爱怜的唇吻过，便结下一颗小火星，最后连成一句话，印在天使唇上被他吞进肚里。

地狱之火在皮肤下燃烧，恶魔的理智与天使的沉默顷刻间化为灰烬。脆弱的颈项在恶魔的牙齿下开出一朵血花，天使红着眼噙着泪和恶魔一齐攀上顶峰又坠落。

恶魔早就进入了他的身体，也许六千年前就住了进去。现在Aziraphale什么也顾不得，他紧紧抓住恶魔的肩膀，在声声喘息中呼喊他的名字，在欲望和爱意中沉沦。再次高潮的那一刻，Aziraphale突然睁开眼睛，他的睡衣整整齐齐穿在身上，梦醒了。

蝉鸣了一声，他感到脚边一凉，扭头发现一条蛇，准确的说是蛇化的Crowley奇迹般的出现在他的脚边。


End file.
